Make the revolution
make the revolution ~Valkyrie no Kikou yori~ (make the revolution ～ワルキューレの騎行より～) is the second track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 5 and the Musik featured in Wagner's Ambition. It is based on the Ride of the Valkyries from Wilhelm Richard Wagner's music drama Der Ring des Nibelungen or Ring Cycle. Lyrics TV Size Japanese= revolution make a new world 世界を変えるのさ このぼくが illusion この世界に魔法をかけるのさ このぼくが この音に 身を捧げ この音でそう make that change 闇を切り裂くこの tuning 全て引きつれてく going 覚醒し無敵のムジーク 無限の旋律よ fallin 闇を切り裂くこの tuning 全て引きつれてく going 覚醒し無敵のムジーク 無限の旋律よ fallin revolution 目が合えば革命の 始まりさ今から solution 無限に広がる旋律と共に進め このぼくに 身をゆだね このぼくごそう make a new world |-| Romaji= Revolution, make a new world, sekai o kaeru no sa, kono boku ga Illusion, kono sekai ni mahou o kakeru no sa, kono boku ga Kono oto ni mi o sasage, kono oto de sou make that change Yami o kirisaku kono tuning, subete hikitsureteku going Kakuseishi muteki no musik, mugen no senritsu yo fallin' Yami o kirisaku kono tuning, subete hikitsureteku going Kakuseishi muteki no musik, mugen no senritsu yo fallin' Revolution, me ga aeba kakumei no hajimari sa ima kara Solution, mugen ni hirogaru senritsu totomoni susume Kono boku ni mi o yudane, kono boku to sou make a new world |-| English (official)= Revolution, make a new world. Change the world, I will Illusion. Cast a spell upon this world, I will Devote yourself to this sound. With this sound, yes, make that change This tuning that slashes through the darkness, taking all along with it, going Unrivaled Musik awakens, limitless melody, fallin' This tuning that slashes through the darkness, taking all along with it, going Unrivaled Musik awakens, limitless melody, fallin' Revolution. If our eyes meet it's the beginning of the revolution, starting right now Solution, move forward together with the melody that spreads out limitlessly Surrender yourself to me. Together with me, yes, make a new world Full Japanese= revolution make a new world 世界を変えるのさ このぼくが illusion この世界に魔法をかけるのさ このぼくが この音に 身を捧げ この音でそう make that change revolution 目が合えば革命の 始まりさ今から solution 無限に広がる旋律と共に進め このぼくに 身をゆだね このぼくごそう make a new world make the revolution 全てを変えろ make a new world 手に入れろ理想郷 make that change 想像を超える創造を make a new world 打ち破れ金字塔 revolution make a new world 世界を変えるのさ このぼくが illusion この世界に魔法をかけるのさ このぼくが この音に 身を捧げ この音でそう make that change 闇を切り裂くこの tuning 全て引きつれてく going 覚醒し無敵のムジーク 無限の旋律よ fallin 闇を切り裂くこの tuning 全て引きつれてく going 覚醒し無敵のムジーク 無限の旋律よ fallin revolution 目が合えば革命の 始まりさ今から solution 無限に広がる旋律と共に進め このぼくに 身をゆだね このぼくごそう make a new world |-| Romaji= Revolution, make a new world, sekai o kaeru no sa, kono boku ga Illusion, kono sekai ni mahou o kakeru no sa, kono boku ga Kono oto ni mi o sasage, kono oto de sou make that change Revolution, me ga aeba kakumei no hajimari sa ima kara Solution, mugen ni hirogaru senritsu totomoni susume Kono boku ni mi o yudane, kono boku to sou make a new world Make the revolution subete o kaero Make a new world te ni irero risoukyou Make that change souzou o koeru souzou o Make a new world uchiyabure kinjitou Revolution, make a new world, sekai o kaeru no sa, kono boku ga Illusion, kono sekai ni mahou o kakeru no sa, kono boku ga Kono oto ni mi o sasage, kono oto de sou make that change Yami o kirisaku kono tuning, subete hikitsureteku going Kakuseishi muteki no musik, mugen no senritsu yo fallin Yami o kirisaku kono tuning, subete hikitsureteku going Kakuseishi muteki no musik, mugen no senritsu yo fallin Revolution, me ga aeba kakumei no hajimari sa ima kara Solution, mugen ni hirogaru senritsu totomoni susume Kono boku ni mi o yudane, kono boku to sou make a new world Story 2nd Season Wagner activated his Musik during a confrontation with Bach in Wagner's Ambition, where he was able to steal the latter's baton and Musik and defeat him. He then took over Arkhe using his Cello Suite Musik and became an idol, using the Valkyries Musik as his song. Trivia * The song is performed by Wagner's voice actor. Video Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Wagner Musik